


sleepovers

by Shinyshinx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyshinx/pseuds/Shinyshinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rose pays jade a visit, and the two have some fun on the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> t'was a request on tumblr by an anon. probably out of character-i don't write/roleplay as these two much. anyway, hope you like, sorry for any out of characterness.

Your name is Rose Lalonde. You’re sitting on a boat as it takes you to a hidden island in the middle of the ocean. Most people don’t know this island exists, but a dear friend of yours lives here, with her dog Becquerel. You’ve talked to her often via Pesterchum, but this is the first time you’re going to meet up with her. You’re feeling nothing but calm as you watch the blue waves roll by. You know from your conversations that this girl is a sweetheart-and not a forty year old man ready to skin you alive. Of course, your mom wasn’t aware of this. She almost didn’t let you go.

The only people that know you’re on this trip are the people you trust-John, Dave, Jade(this is the girl you’ll be seeing), your mother, and a dear friend of yours by the name of Kanaya. You were actually quite excited for this meet up, though you didn’t let it show very much. You’re good at hiding your emotions-unlike your brother Dave. He tries so hard to be a coolkid, when really he’s a flaming homosexual and the second-biggest dork you’ve ever met. The first being John. John, who is also Dave’s biggest crush. Too bad neither of them knew that yet.

You breathe in the scent of salty ocean breeze and lean against your chair, the sun reflecting off the water almost blinding but beautiful. You marvel at the sight. Jade gets to see this every day of her life. If you weren’t so content with your current home, you might’ve been jealous. The lazy wind flicks the hem of your dress, as if trying to decide wither to blow it about or just let it rest against your legs. It’s a perfect gust of wind, enough to keep you cool in the hot sun but not enough to make you uncomfortable.

You let out a content sigh and reach into your bag, pulling out your worn copy of Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. It was going to be quite a long ride. Might as well get some reading done.

… … … … …

Jade practically tackles you into a hug the moment you step off the boat. Bec bounds around your legs, barking loudly and nuzzling you with his wet black nose. Jade laughs and plants a big wet kiss hello on your cheek, and you can’t help but smile as you hug her back. “Hello, Jade.” She pulls away, grinning at you with a pair of large but endearing buck teeth. “You look almost exactly how I pictured you! C’mon, I’ve got so much to show you!”

As she leads you to her home, you hear all about how much she’s been looking forward to seeing you and hanging out, and Bec had gotten used to you and was now as quiet as a mouse, occasionally giving your hand an affectionate lick or bringing you a stick to toss. You chuckle as you tell her you couldn’t wait to see her either, and how your book’s been coming along. You tell her about Kanaya and her endless amount of amusing sass, and how you suspect Dave’s crushing on John. She agrees with you, laughing.

You can’t help but notice she’s looking a bit….scruffy. Her hair’s gone past her shoulders and is pooling at the small of her back, with an abundance of tangles in it. You’re too polite to say anything, but it actually bothers you. So when you both arrive at her house, you suggest giving her a haircut.

“Nothing too short, don’t worry. Kanaya’s actually quite handy with both scissors and a needle, she’s shown me a few interesting tricks. Is that alright?”

She agrees and sits on a pile of Squiddles while you sit on the bed, trusty brush in one hand and a bottle of detangling spray in the other. You actually rarely get knots in your hair but your mother insisted on taking it with you. You’re grateful for it now rather than annoyed. She actually has very pretty hair when it’s brushed, and it pools in your lap in a puddle of black.

You both talk as you trim the ends of her hair, about this and that, that person, this movie, who said what and who did this. Random gossip and things you’ve heard, books you’ve shared and things you’ve done. She’s quite intelligent and never runs out of things to say. Rather than feeling awkward, you’re perfectly comfortable being around her, as good friends should feel around each other. You laugh as she tells you about all the sleepover-type things you’re going to do together later. One the list is paint each other’s nails and annoy the boys all night.

“There we are.” You say, and she straightens to see her new haircut in the mirror you provide. It’s a little longer than her shoulders, and you must say, you do like how it turned out. Kanaya would’ve been proud of it. She’s certainly happy with it; she’s flipping it about and clipping it this way and that in a childlike fashion and cooing over how pretty it looks. You’ve got a enough hair resting in your lap to stuff a sofa with, which she helps brush off of you and clean up, and after a while you’ve both got cotton balls in between your toes and you’re laying in a heap in her Squiddles with your head on her stomach. After pulling an all-nighter, with Dave and John both getting annoyed with you for greeting them at three in the morning, you spend the next day sleeping and lazily watching movies on Jade’s laptop. It’s quite peaceful and fun, and you’re already looking forward to future sleepovers as the boat pulls away from the shore three days later.


End file.
